Near field communication (NFC) technology gets more and more attention in the field of mobile payment due to its security performance. In the related art, a terminal generally multiplexes a ferrite and a flexible printed circuit (FPC) with a mobile communication antenna to realize an NFC antenna. However, the above method for realizing the NFC antenna is more and more difficult and has a poor effect. In addition, the combination of the ferrite and the FPC to realize the NFC antenna has a requirement on an overall thickness of the terminal, which is not conducive to lightening the terminal.